My Child
by skarsnix
Summary: What will Godric do when he finds Sookie in the church basement almost dead? Will he change her or will he let her die? Nothing belongs to me I just enjoy playing in the sandbox. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been bouncing around in my head for the last few days, hopefully once I get it up I can continue on with First Vacation. I hope you enjoy this story as well. These characters or story does not belong to me I just enjoy playing in the sandbox.**

* * *

I have been walking this earth for so many lifetimes. The despair is eating at my soul. I don't want to go on another night. I am thankful that I only have this night and it will all end. I have been here for so long that I have lost count of the days. It is all I can do to keep the bond closed to my child, if he had been able to feel what I have been feeling since we parted ways he would know what I am about to do. I don't want him to suffer but I have lived long enough. I just want peace that my final death will bring me.

For the last while I have been hearing a girl scream. They must be doing awful things to her. No I cannot get involved it is not my place to help. It is almost over now. Her screams are driving me to the edge; I smell her blood it is like nothing I have smelt in a long time. When her screams stop and I think they are done with her I hear, _Eric I am so sorry that I failed in finding Godric. Please Eric if you do nothing else for me don't leave my body here after I am dead. I want to live, I want to return home. I am so sorry Bill that I didn't listen to you about coming here. I love you Bill, always. _

She knows my Eric, how can that be that she is here looking for me. Eric is smarter than I give him credit for sometimes. It would be just like him to send humans to look for me since he can't feel me. I hear her heart beat slowing; this is my fault she is here. My fault she is dying down the hall. It is my fault that they have done unspeakable things to her. I cannot let this happen. I quickly leave my room they have provided me with. I am a bit slower since it has been so long since I fed, but I am fast enough to get to her before her attacker knows his trouble.

I am a bit surprised to see that it is Gabe who has violated her; before he can blink I have torn him off of her and broke his neck. To say I am shocked to see that Mr. Newlin has been standing here watching the whole thing is an understatement. He has been so kind to me even though I am a vampire that he despises. I can't believe that he has allowed this to happen to an innocent girl. Before he can speak I have knocked him out. I don't have much time, and it is too late to just heal her. When she wakes she will hate me for what I have done.

I gently lift her in my arms, I lean in close to whisper in her ear, "I am so sorry Ma Cherie, but it is the only way." As gently as I can I pierce her neck and begin to drain her of what is left of her blood. Once the amount needed has been taken, I bit my wrist and place it at her mouth as it begins to slide down her throat, I can feel the magic begin. Just as her heartbeat slows to almost nothing, I can see the magic healing her body, I know she will make it through the change this one is strong. I have not seen one as strong since my Eric. I gently brush her hair out of her face while speaking to her in my mind, I know she cannot now hear me, but it is something that I feel I must do, apologize for what I have done.

I can feel Eric getting closer, he is just above us, "I am here my child, down here." I whisper to the air. I feel him as he enters the room I am in; he kneels to my back and says "Godric". I have not heard that lovely voice in over two hundred years, if I had a heart that would beat, it would be soaring with joy. I slowly turn and his eyes widen in shock at who is in my arms. He knows immediately what I have done. All he says is "What happened that would cause this." Coming closer to look down on the girl, he can no longer see the injury's that would have taken her life. I don't have time for a full explanation right now, it will have to wait. I tell him, "She was dying; I had no other choice since she was here because of me. I couldn't just let another innocent die because of me." He looks up at me and I can see the sadness in his eyes before they go blank. This girl must mean something to him. "Who is Bill my child?" I ask him. I can see the shock cross his face at the question before he recovers. "He is an underling in my area, and this human belongs to him, he has claimed her. Although she says he is her boyfriend, she still belongs to him." I can just sense the hurt at those words in his voice. If it had been anyone other than myself he had spoken them to they would not have noticed.

"Find this Bill, escort him to my nest, tell him that the girl is fine and all will be explained just after sunset tomorrow night. What is her name?" I asked him. "Sookie Stackhouse, but I think I should accompany you to guard you while you are venerable." He said to me. "No you must see to Bill and make sure he does not come here looking for her. By now he must have felt her die, and his rage will cause him to destroy this church and everything in it. That is something that we do not need. I will take her somewhere no one but myself knows about. Now go, and shed no blood." I told him before he left. I must go there is much to prepare before my night will be over but before I do, I notice that Isabel's human is on the floor in the corner. I take a moment to wake him, once he opens his eyes I glamour him to find out why he is here. After I have discovered that he is the traitor in my nest, I glamour him into forgetting his part of all of this and to return to his mistress, but he will remember once he is brought before me. I must think on what is to be done with him.

I leave the church unseen with my beautiful angel in my arms. I immediately go to one of my secure homes that only I know about. She will need to be cleaned, and redressed since hers is destroyed. It is a good thing that I keep some of Isabel's clothing here in case she needs them, and also good that they are about the same size. Once I have her cleaned and dressed, I leave to take her to my spot where I go to find peace. It is a good size pond, surrounded by trees; there is not even a road that accesses this any longer. I doubt that there is still any alive that remembers this place. I sit at the edge of the pond, with her in my arms thinking. I look down at her, she is beautiful and I can already see the changes being made to her. She will be more beautiful than before. I just hope she can forgive me for what I have done to her, but I just couldn't let her die after I heard her mind.

That brings up another question, why was I able to hear her mind. Was it because I was so weak from lack of sleep and lack of blood? This is something I will need to ponder. I wonder if we will be able to speak to each other in our minds once she rises. Looking down at her, I find myself attracted to her. I have not been attracted to a female since before I was made vampire. This is not the normal attraction that a maker feels for his child, this is something more. I think back to the taste of her blood, now that I think about it, it tasted familiar to me. Almost like something I have tasted before. And her smell is delicious. With her taste and smell I could almost say that she was part fae. Looking down at her something clicks in my mind with my last thought. Oh no, she is part fae. What have I done, she will make the change but who will come looking for her.

Just as I ask myself that I hear a pop. I slowly look up to see the prince of the fae. "Vampire what have you done?" he yells at me. I explain all that I know of what happened to her, and that I couldn't let her die on account of me. He kneels down and touches her forehead with his palm. I can't suppress a growl when he touches my child in her venerable state. He just looks at me then closes his eyes. He stays that way for a few moments before he removes his hand and stands back up before me. "You are lucky that her memories remain of what happened to her before you changed her. Since you have changed her you have the right to know that she is my great granddaughter. She does not know this, but now you will know how important it is to not let anything happen to her if you do not wish to start a war. I will not punish you at this time for changing her since she would not have survived her wounds if you had not. But I will punish you if any harm at all comes to her." He said looking down at me. I couldn't believe that I have just changed the prince's great granddaughter and he is going to let me live. She is of royal blood, I knew she was part fae but I couldn't imagine that she would be of the royal line. I wonder who all knows of her family connections.

He must of known what I was thinking because he told me that no one knew of her, that he had kept it that way for her safety. He also let me know of her telepathy. That is why I was able to hear her. I wonder what other powers she has. He let me know that her other powers had not developed yet, but with this change there is a good chance that they will immerge. All I can do is look down at my beautiful child. He reminds me of what he requires of me for her protection before I hear another pop. I look up and find that we are once again alone. I am still stunned that I have a fae princess in my arms that will soon be my child. I wonder if Eric has ever tasted her blood, if he had he would of made the connection like I did.

I have spent most of the night lost in my own thoughts, when I realize that it is time. I gently lay her down in the soft grass before I dig our resting place for the day. Once it is dug, I gently pick her up and place her inside. Before I join her, I ask one more time to be forgiven of what I have done to her. Just before the sun arose I have covered us in our grave. I find myself praying once more that she will forgive me when we wake just as the sun pulls me down to my death sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Please review, if you like it I may continue with this story. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. This chapter is a bit short but I will write more soon, I promise. As always I own nothing, just like to play in the sandbox.**

* * *

I know my child is awake, I can feel her panic start to rise. To try to temp down these emotions I reach in and pull her out of the resting place we shared last night. Though she is smudged with dirt, she is still one of the most beautiful creatures I have seen in decades. I can feel her confusion, about me, about where she is, about what happened to her. Her panic begins to rise again, but only for a second before her anger takes its place. She is angry because she doesn't understand what has happened I would assume. She has begun pacing; I don't think she realizes how fast she is. All of a sudden she stops and looks me in the eye and says, "Where is Bill? What have you done to him?" she has lowered herself into a crouch, and begins to stalk forward. I am amused by the fact that she has done this without realizing it. I think I will try something, I form the picture of her in my mind and I send it to her.

She gasps and straightens herself, before she yells, "What was that?" ah good she can still receive, along with send. I doubt that she even realizes that she is sending. Her thoughts are going so fast it is a bit hard to keep up with. _You are a vampire._ I send to her. "I'm a what? Bill would never do this to me no matter what, he knows I had no wish to be a vampire." She still does not realize that I am sending her this information, that I have spoken no words. _I will kill him for this; I will stake Bill when I see him. I will bet he knows this and that is the reason he is not here. _Her thoughts go on and on about how she is going to kill Bill for doing this until I can stand it no more. I wrap my arms around her; she struggles in my arms for a few moments before she relaxes.

"You will need to control your emotions better, and your thoughts." I told her in a calm reassuring voice. She is working out what I just said when her mind slams shut. I look down at her, "Very good, you are learning fast." I can see the panic in her eyes; she has realized that I can hear her thoughts and emotions. I quickly pick her up and take her back to the home I used last night to clean her up. She just keeps staring at me so I say, "I will explain once we get you feed and cleaned up, I promise." She relaxes in my arms after my promise to her. It is not a long run for me back to my home. After we arrive I sit her on a stool in the kitchen and begin to heat up a couple of true bloods for her. She just sits there watching my every move.

When I bring her a bottle of that vial stuff, she quickly grabs it and begins to drink. But as I was expecting, when the liquid hit her tongue, she spit it out. "Oh gross, how can you stand this stuff?" I inform her that we can get her something from the tap later tonight but she needs to drink this so that she is a bit more stable for me to explain what has happened to her and why. She takes one long look at me then lifts her hand to pinch her nose before downing the bottle. "Still hungry?" I ask her, she nods, so I hand her another bottle while I heat up a couple more. She repeats the process until she has drunk five and a half. She pushes the last bottle away and states that she is full. I motion for her to follow me into the living room.

Once she has settled herself in a chair, I begin to tell her of what happened last night. Her eyes are wide with shock, and as I explain what was being done to her she starts to shudder and cry as she recalls it herself. I send comfort through the bond as I lift her from her chair and place her on my lap. She lays her head on my shoulder as she wraps her arms about my waist. "By the time I got to you, you had lost too much blood. I could not just heal you; your heart beat was too weak. I made the decision to turn you, because you would not have been treated like you was if it hadn't been for me. I am sorry this is not what you wanted, but I just couldn't let you die because you had been sent there to find me. It was not right and I am very sorry." She has been quiet the whole time I explained this to her. To quiet I think. She is stronger than I thought because I cannot get a read on her emotions.

"We have to hide you, when Bill finds out he will kill you" I just smile at her. "He is my boyfriend and I have had his blood, so he must know that I was in danger. Could he have felt me die?" I am amused at the thought that she does not want me to be killed, even if it is laughable that this Bill could kill me. "He most definitely felt you die, my child, or I should say other child, arrived not long after you had been turned. He explained about your Bill, and I ordered him to take him to my nest and make sure he remained there. I didn't want any incidents at the church after we had left." She seemed to relax after that, but I could tell that she was deep in thought. "Come; let us get you cleaned up. For now you will have to wear my second in command's clothing until we can get you some of your own." I gently set her down on her feet and took her hand to lead her to the bathroom.

I left her to clean herself while I went to get her some suitable cloths. She was still in the shower when I returned with her cloths, so I neatly folded them and placed them on the counter and turned to leave. It was only moments later that she came out cleaned and dressed. She sat next to me on the couch placing her hands in her lap. She is so controlled for one just risen, maybe that has something to do with her heritage. "There are things we need to discuss before we go to our nest." I took her hand in mine. "You belong to me now, not in the sense that you are thinking, in the sense that I am responsible for everything you do. It is my responsibility to teach you our ways, how to feed and such. When I find you are responsible enough to take care of yourself, I will release you just as I did Eric." I can see the shock in her eyes when I told her that Eric was my child, apparently that is something he did not tell her when he sent her to look for me.

"I don't want to be a monster; I don't want to feed from humans. I don't want to live in Dallas, I want to go home. My whole life is in Bon Temps, my job, my house, my friends and family. Can't you just teach me what I need to know and let me go home in a couple of days?" she had started crying again. Something tore inside me when she cries. "You will not be a monster. You will however need to know how to feed from humans, if you are ever injured and there is no true blood available for you, so that you don't kill the human. We will discuss the living arrangements at a later time, but for now you will remain in my nest in Dallas. I am not saying that we will stay here forever, just that for now we need to stay here until you are under control of yourself." She seems to understand what I am saying as she dries her eyes.

"It will be hard on you when you face Bill, he will not be happy that I have turned you even if it was to save your life. I will protect you always from everything. No harm will come to you tonight or any night that I exist. Now we need to leave for the nest it is getting late." When she realizes that she is going to get to see Bill, her eyes begin to sparkle. I hope for his sake that he is deserving of her love. She follows me through the kitchen and out to the garage. I can feel her shock when she realizes how we will be traveling. This is one of my most favorite modes of transportation, other than running. I climb onto the bike and pat the seat behind me. She hesitates for a moment before she climbs on and wraps her arms around me.

It does not take us long to reach my nest. Once the bike is parked and we have gotten off, I hold out my arm for her to take. As she takes it I say, "I will always be with you, you have no need to fear anything while I am here." I gently kiss her cheek, when my lips touch her skin; it feels like an electric shock has run through my lips into my body. I blink, stepping back just a bit to look into her eyes. I can tell by the look on her face that she felt it to, hmm that is something we will have to discuss later. We made our way up the path; she hesitated as I reach for the knob. I sent calm through the bond and could see her relax. I opened the door and escorted her through and we were met with silence and stares.

* * *

**Please read and review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To all the Bill fans, all I can say is I'm sorry for this chapter but this is how I see him. I mean there has to be something dark and twisted in him that we have not seen since Lorena was his maker and taught him all she knows. But I have stated before I am not a Bill fan. To everyone else I hope you enjoy this chapter. I look forward to your reviews good or bad. As always I don't own anything, I just enjoy playing in the sandbox.**

* * *

Rage. That was all I felt when I felt her life end. My life was now forfeit thanks to my maker who wouldn't listen to reason. She had kept me here for two nights now, when I could have went to her and saved her. The queen is never going to forgive me for not delivering the telepath to her. She will not care that my maker held me prisoner. In my rage I somehow found the strength to catch Lorena off guard. I took the flat screen and smashed her head in with it, but she was not going to get off that easy. I placed her in a chair and bound her in silver to await her waking up. She would pay for causing the end of my undead life.

As she began to stir I slowly cut her cheek from the corner of her mouth to her ear with a silver knife. She screamed and I shivered with pleasure from the sound that left her. I was going to take my time dragging out her death and love ever moment of it. She taught me well all those years ago when she would not release me. "You have made me lose everything by keeping me here. Sookie is dead, I felt her life slip away earlier." She tries to smile in triumph, but it is skewed since her jaw has not healed all the way. "No you do not understand this was about more than some blood bag. I tried to make you understand without giving away my assignment, but you would not listen, like you never do. Since my assignment is over and now my life, you should know that I was under orders by the queen of Louisiana to procure the telepath Sookie Stackhouse. I was to seduce her, bind her and deliver her to the queen. Now I will not be able to fulfill my agreement with her." I said in a cold voice.

Before she can speak I cut the other side of her face to match the first cut. I take pleasure in her screams, they are getting me hard. I will have to find something to fuck once this is over with. I grab her tongue with silver tongs before she can speak and cut it out with the silver knife so that she cannot order me to release her. I begin to break her fingers one by one between the joints. Tears pour down her face as she finally realizes what she has done. I roughly tear her fingernails off and put liquid silver in her wounds. After about an hour I have completely broken every bone in her body, and shredded her skin to ribbons. She now has so much silver in her system that even if I did nothing else she would not survive the next day since her maker is long dead and she will never get another drop of my blood.

I am beginning to tire of this so I look around the room for something to use as a stake when I recall that we broke the table last night. I look around for just the piece of wood I need for a stake. Once I have found it, I turn back to her with a smile on my face. Her eyes is wide as she realizes what I am about to do, she begins to shake her head as I move toward her. I look down at her with the makeshift stake in my raised hand, "You have signed my death warrant with your jealousy. You will meet your final death by my hand since your greed clouds your sense to hear reason from anyone if it is not the words you want to hear. I will find a way out of meeting my true death but you will not" I said just as I plunged the stake in her heart. She exploded and I was covered in her blood when there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door to find Eric standing there looking me up and down. Great this is all I need right now. He looked past me into the room, "What have you been up to Billy boy?" he asked with a hint of laughter. "It is no concern to you, now if you will excuse me I need to get cleaned up and go look for Sookie." I said as calmly as I can. There was no need to hint that anything was wrong to him. "There will be no need for that, although you can get cleaned up and then we will need to leave. We are required elsewhere. We will not be returning tonight so I will leave instructions to have your room cleaned." There was more to this than he was letting on. I wonder what he is up to.

I left the room to clean myself up while Eric waited in the other room. When I came back out I noticed that he was on the phone to someone. By the language that he was speaking I would assume that it was his maker or child. I waited until I heard Sookie's name, surely he does not already know about her death. I try my best to pick up anything from his conversation that I can. But I cannot make anything out and he doesn't speak her name again. Once he is through on the phone he tells me to get a change of clothing. I packed a small bag and we left.

"Where are we going that I would need clothing?" I asked him trying to pry some information out of him. "I need to go find Sookie, she may be in trouble." I knew he was hiding something from me but I was not going to let him know what I already knew. We drove in silence, I hate his arrogance. We arrive at a home that looks like any other on the street. When we get inside, there is a lot of vampires and humans standing around. They all just glanced at us as Eric took me to another room. It was a bedroom, what is he up to I wonder. Once we are inside and he closes the door he says, "You will stay here tonight, all will be explained to you once you rise tomorrow night." then he just left like there was nothing more to discuss.

There was nothing at this time that I could do because he is my sheriff and we are in another area. I will be glad when I am free of Eric Northman. There is nothing I can do tonight, at least I will live another night. It will be a few days until I have to report to the queen that I have lost the telepath. Though I am thankful that I do not have to pretend anymore when she is around. I climb into bed, closing my eyes thinking about what the queen will do to me when she finds out when the sun takes me into my slumber.

Once the sun has set, and I have dressed there is a knock at my door. Already knowing who I will find, I open the door to see Eric standing there. "I need to go find Sookie, she must be wondering where I am by now." He just looks at me before saying, "you will know all you need to know later tonight. Do not leave the nest." Then he turned and walked away. I went upstairs to find a donor to ease my thirst. After I had found one suitable enough I took her back to my room. She meant nothing to me so I wasn't gentle with her like I had had to be with Sookie. I have missed the roughness of sex with someone. I love to hear their screams of pain as I enter them and pound them into oblivion. Once I am sated I glamour her into forgetting what I did to her before I return upstairs.

A quietness has fell on everyone in the room when the front door opened. I looked up to see Godric standing there with Sookie. Anger fills me, the rage that I feel knowing that he has turned her and that now I would lose my life because of this when the queen finds out. My eyes meet hers, she takes one step toward me, and I do not suppress the growl that rumbles from my throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the mistakes I made in this and previous chapters regarding spelling and word usage. But if spell check doesn't catch it I won't either. I am still looking for a beta for this and my other story if you are interested pm me. As always I don't own anything, just like playing in the sandbox.**

* * *

Bill, my Bill was here. I took one step toward him but stopped when I heard the growl rumble from him. he crouched low like he was going to attack me. Does he not realize that I am still his Sookie? That Godric saved me at the church. Maybe Eric didn't explain to him what had happened to me. He leaped toward us, no toward Godric, my instincts took over. Just as he was about to attack my maker, I reached out and had him by the throat. I pinned him down on the ground and crouched over him as a growl ripped its way up my throat. No one else had moved or spoken a word. I never thought you could shock a vampire, but here they are, all in shock at my actions.

I was too enraged at the moment to notice that my hand around his neck was glowing blue. Then images started flooding my mind. I saw him kneeling before a beautiful woman on a throne, more extravagant than the one Eric used at Fangtasia. I saw him in the woods outside my home watching me through the window, then him outside of Marlottes. I saw him with the Rattrays, then he came in after they did. It all flooded my mind so fast, he had been following and watching me for months before I ever met him. He set up the incident with the Rattray's. Even my beating I got from them, he was in the wood watching them beat me almost to death.

Everything bad that had happened to me he was behind it. He had even found Rene and glamoured him into attacking girls that had been with vampires in my home town. My gran, she was dead because of him. Rage, an inferno of hate boiled inside me, like a hurricane building just off shore. Then I knew why he had done this to me, I saw it in his mind, he was to bring me to some queen for her to turn me so that she would have my talent at her disposal for eternity. I shrieked my rage as I tightened my grip on his neck until my nails dug into his flesh bringing blood to run down and pool on the floor.

Tears of rage and hurt flooded my face as two arms encircled my waist. I couldn't resist when they pulled me back into a hard body. I felt safety and comfort from his touch, but the rage still burned inside me. "What is wrong dear one?" his calm voice was soothing to my soul. "Everything is because of him" was all I could whisper out. Eric just looked from me to Bill and back again confused by my actions and words. I didn't know what I was doing but instinct was driving me, I focused all my thoughts on Eric and Godric, once I felt the connection to them, I flooded my mind with all the images that I had seen in Bill's head.

I felt Godric's growl rumble through me as Eric's roar broke the silence. I flinched at the anger that was in that roar. Before I could blink, Eric had Bill off the ground and threw him across the room into a wall where he crumpled into a heap on the floor. Laughing he stood up and looked at each of us in turn. "You have signed your own death warrant. You have turned the property of the Queen of Louisiana without her permission. She has belonged to the queen for months now, I was to deliver her until you messed that up by talking her into coming here to find the pathetic Godric."

I shrieked my rage at him. I don't think I have ever been so mad, I don't know what made me madder, him saying I belonged to some queen or him calling Godric pathetic. "I belong to no one but myself, Bill Compton. I am not a dog on a leash that you can hand off to another owner. The only thing that is pathetic in this room is you." Godric let me loose and I began to stalk forward. My rage was building again, it was heavy in the air around us. As I passed a chair I broke a leg off and lunged at him faster than anyone could have blinked. I plunged the makeshift stake into his dead heart as he looked at me in shock before he exploded into nothing but blood and goo.

I looked down at my hands in disbelief. I was covered in his blood, I couldn't believe that I had just staked him. I began to shake as the reality of what I had done sank in. I was so lost in the turmoil of my emotions that I didn't notice right away the thoughts of those around me when I heard someone clear their throat. "Excuse me, if I could have your attention. I have a message from Rev Newlin." The boy said before he unzipped his jacket to reveal a bomb strapped to his chest with loads of silver on it. Before I could think further he raised his hand to press the button. I had to do something to save everyone. This madness had to stop. Instinct took over once again, I began to glow and everyone in the house was surrounded by my glow just as the bomb went off.

The blast knocked us to the ground, but no one had even a scratch on them. I stood up as the smoke and dust began to settle and looked around. The only casualty of the blast was the boy that brought the bomb in. The sadness washed over me, and was so strong it brought me to my knees, at the thought of hate so strong that this boy would give up his life to do the evil work of Rev. Newlin. The grief took hold of me, grief for this boy, for me killing my first love even though he had betrayed me or never loved me to begin with. Why was there so much hate in this world. This boy should not have lost his life for something as evil as hate of another species. Something has got to change before we destroy each other.

Eric was there lifting me in his arms like a small child as I heard Godric say, "Everyone please go to hotel Carmilla. They have been alerted of what has happened and security is in place. They may come back, everyone please go." Eric brought me over to Godric and placed me in his arms, I could see in his eyes that he was reluctant to let me go. I reached up and stroked his cheek. He had saved me so many times in the past, had done everything that he could to help me when I was in trouble and protects me when I needed it. I hadn't known him long but I had always felt a strange pull towards him. for just a second he nuzzles into my touch, and it feels like my hand has melted into his flesh, before he moves away to stand by our master's side.

I am lost in thought of all that I discovered tonight, and all that has happened since Godric saved me last night that I don't notice that we have arrived at the hotel. "Eric can you please retrieve Sookies clothing and bring them to my suite?" he spoke so soft and gentle as he stroked my hair. "I don't want her to have to return to the room she shared with him." "No that would not be a good idea, since it is such a mess, he staked his maker last night in that room." Eric replied in a low voice. Thinking of Bill made me remember Jessica. Oh lord, she is now all alone, she has no maker. What are we going to do with her I asked myself.

"Eric, Jessica is in the room that adjoined mine and Bills. What are we going to do with her, she no longer has a maker. I know that she did not know what Bill was really up to and she does not deserve to be punished for it. It is my fault that she was turned after all. If it is alright with you all I would like to take her in." they looked at each other then looked at me. Taking my small hand in his large one Eric said, "only you would think about someone else's care before your own dear Sookie. That is one of the things I admire about you. We will discuss it later, but for now I will go and inform her that she is not to leave her room and that she will be required in my room at dusk tomorrow night so that we can make arrangements for her."

I felt a tightening of my core when I was being touched by both ancient vampires. Once we were in the elevator I moved so that Godric would put me down. After my feet touched the floor I reached up and pulled Eric down to me and kissed him passionately as my other hand slid down Godric's hard chest to his pants. I began stroking his shaft as I kissed Eric deeply. I don't know what came over me but there was a fire raging through me. My need to be with them was driving me. Eric broke the kiss just as the elevator doors opened on our floor. I could see the lust in his eyes. Godric lead me to Eric's suite as Eric went to speak with Jessica.

Once we were inside, my lust drove me to attack him. I leaped onto him and began ripping his clothes off kissing him roughly. I moaned into his mouth when I tasted him, he tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before. I couldn't get enough of him. He gently stood me on my feet, and broke the kiss, "As much as I would love to continue this, the sun will be up in a little while and we do not have time to continue. You should prepare for bed, the pull of the sun will be upon you soon." I started to protest but he placed his hand on my cheek stroking my lips with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead before I turned and went into the bathroom.

After I had showered all the blood off of me, I quickly dried myself. I didn't have anything to put back on, since my clothes were ruined and Eric hadn't returned with mine. I quickly slipped into the bed before I could be seen. I lay there thinking as my eyelids began to get heavy. Just as the sun was about to pull me under I felt two bodies slide into bed on either side of me and entwine me in their arms and legs. I went to my day slumber feeling safe, secure and complete.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

First off I am sorry that this isn't a chapter, second I am sorry that it is taking so long to update, I am kind of stuck in a rut on this next chapter, but I am hoping to have it done and put up soon. Please have patience with me, I have not forgot about all my fans for my stories. I am hoping to have something up in the next week or two.

Thank you

Skarsnix


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok I finally have the next chapter done and thanks to my beta murgatroid-98 everything has been corrected, you are the greatest girl!**

**Just a warning it does get a lot steamier near the end of this chapter, so just a warning to you all. I hope you enjoy, and please review I love reading those.**

**Skarsnix**

I wake up in an unfamiliar dark room; well it should have been dark if not for the fact that my vision is now ten times better than that of an eagle. I think over all that has happened in the last twenty four hours. First I wake up to find out that I am now a vampire, still not sure if that is what I want or not, but I don't see how that can be changed now. Then I finally get to see my Bill and instead of being thankful he tries to attack my maker. I still don't understand what came over me; it was pure instinct when he leaped at my maker that I defend him. Then when I had Bill pinned down I saw everything, and I mean everything. It was all a lie, my whole relationship with him. He never cared one ounce about me, it was all pretend, and he couldn't wait to hand me over to the queen so he could be rid of me.

Then my thoughts drift to the boy who died, he shouldn't have died because of someone else's hate. I cannot dwell on the fact that he did, it will serve no purpose. I think about our return to the hotel and remember Jessica is coming tonight. Oh my lord what did I do last night in the elevator? My emotions and instincts are all over the place, it is so hard to control. I have never wanted anyone as bad as I wanted both of them last night, what is wrong with me? I hate Eric don't I? Then why on earth would I ever kiss him? Not to mention feeling like I couldn't get enough of that kiss. And then I attack my maker after we are alone together, what was that all about? Thankfully it was close to dawn and I didn't do anything I would regret tonight.

Coming out of my thoughts I heard them talking in the other room.

"I have never seen a newborn show that much strength or control in an attack, have you?" That was Eric. Hearing his silky voice ran a shiver down my spine. What the hell?

"No not even you had that much control upon your rising. Did she show you also what she had learned from Bill with just a touch?" Now that-that was my maker. He has a point, how did I do that? Maybe being a freak in my human life causes me to be a freak in my eternal life as well.

"Yes, I have never felt anything like it. The closest thing I can compare it to is when a human becomes enthralled in our glamour. Surly she can't glamour vampires, can she? There has never been a vampire known with that ability. If that is the case it will make it dangerous for her if it becomes known." Well that don't sound good at all.

_Dear one, you need to dress and come join our conversation since you are interested in what we have to say and I can feel your emotions all over the place. Peace, we will figure this out and not let any harm come to you._

I jump off the bed when I hear his voice inside my head as a shiver runs down my spine. I still don't know how that is possible for him to do that, but he is right, there is no sense in me sitting here in the dark trying to spy on them. Ha ha like they could keep anything from me anyway with my hearing. Once dressed I enter the sitting room where they are, as soon as my eyes land on them I think to myself, _I wonder what it would feel like to run my tongue across their bodies. _Whoa, those are not the thoughts I need to be having right now or ever. I clamp down on that line of thought just as hard as I can scolding myself that that is not how a lady thinks, even a vampire lady. As I take a seat across from them, I can see a fire burning in their eyes. Huh wonder what that's all about.

Before I have time to blink, Eric is handing me a warmed up True Blood, oh how I hate this vile stuff it is so gross. They wait until I have finished my meal to continue their conversation.

"There is a lot we need to go over, but first, tell us your thoughts on how you were able to show us the information you got from Mr. Compton last night." Godric says in a silky voice that runs down my spine causing me to shiver and my lower stomach to tighten. My god what is wrong with me? Why can I not control myself?

"I honestly don't know how I did it. I just knew that both of you needed to know what I had learned. I don't even understand how I was able to see his thoughts, not only that but all of his memories were open to me. I would have never believed that he was so dark and twisted if anyone had told me, but there is no denying what I saw in his mind. I just don't know, I really don't know what to think." I told them honestly. I couldn't figure it out myself let alone explain how I had done it to anyone. All of this is so new to me.

"Sookie, you need to know that I have never seen that kind of strength or control in one as young as you are. You should not have been able to stop Compton's attack on Godric or been able to pin him and hold him on the floor. You are much to controlled to be so young, to anyone else you would seem to be centuries old." Eric states in the softest voice I had ever heard from him. It sends shivers down my spine and a tightening in my core. _Damn it Sookie get ahold of yourself! You can't let just the sound of their voices affect you like this, you need to control it and not react to it. It can only lead to a place that you don't want to go._

I look up and see the sexiest smirk on Godric's face, hell that is the sexiest smirk I have ever seen on anyone's face. _Oh hell, he can hear me. He knows what I am thinking even now… _He winks at me, actually winks at me. This is going to be hell controlling, and they are not helping anything themselves with all their sexiness. All of a sudden I feel waves of calm rolling through the bond I have with Godric.

Once I have regained some kind of control over my emotions, I hear him in my head. _Do not worry little one, we will not take advantage of you in your state of being a young one that has not mastered control over her emotions. Though I would love nothing more than to take you to bed and ravish you until the sun rises. _

Oh lord, I look at the floor. I know if I had been alive and he said something like that to me I would be as red as a tomato. I can feel the blush even if I cannot see it. Even in his thoughts he is sexy as hell, and promises all kinds of pleasure. I am able to get a few mental images from that thought alone. It is taking all of my control to be able to keep myself planted in this chair.

From the look of confusion on Eric's face I know he can tell that there is something being said that he cannot hear. "It seems that since before I turned her I was able to hear her thoughts and now we can speak to one another with thought." Godric says as Eric looks at me with a raised eyebrow. His surprise is quickly erased; I know if I hadn't been a vampire I would not have even seen it there to begin with.

"This is a bit of a surprise, but with her previous gifts, not so much unexpected. The fewer who know about it the better it will be for our Sookie, wouldn't you agree Godric?" Eric says as he continues to look me up and down with hunger and lust in his eyes. Wait did he just say "our Sookie"? I hear a low growl of agreement from Godric at that statement. I so hope there will not be any male posturing between these two like there was with Eric and Bill. I just don't think I could handle more of it. When did I start belonging to them, I mean I know I kinda belong to Godric, but why would Eric think I belong to him. I am so confused and it seems this will be a long night with tons more confusing things.

I have noticed that since I have become a vampire I have more control over my shields than I had before. It is just so easy now that I don't even have to think about it any longer. I gasp in shock as I get mental images from, I think Eric, about me, him and Godric in bed together doing things that I would have never imagined even possible let alone doing with both of them. They both look at me and at that moment I can feel my lust rise up quick and hard. I can see the hunger and lust in both their eyes, and it is all I can do to contain myself. Just then there is a knock at the door. I lower my shields and discover that it is Jessica on the other side. Thank goodness for her timing.

While I am bringing my lust and emotions back under control I go to the door to let her in, not too surprised to see that Hoyt is standing beside her. I knew that they would be great together, and from both of their thoughts it was just magical last night before Eric interrupted their first time together. But I can see the memory of just before dawn of Jessica crying in Hoyt's arms while he is trying to sooth her. I embrace Jessica in a hug before I realize that I have done so. The contact makes the memory clearer to me and I hear what they are discussing. It seems that everything, and I mean everything grows back when you are a vampire and Jessica is worried that she will remain a virgin for the rest of eternity. I push my mind into hers and tell her everything will be ok and we will figure something out for her. She stiffens in my arms, one part to realize that I am now a vampire and another to realize I never spoke anything aloud and neither did she.

"Come inside both of you and we will explain everything. This is going to be a long discussion and not one we can have in the hall of a motel." I say gently as I move aside to allow them to enter. Just as Hoyt passes me I smell his delicious sent. It causes me to stagger back a step, before I am wrapped inside of Godric's arms while he is sending me calm and patience. "Maybe it is best that I leave the room so I can contain myself, I am not sure I can restrain myself longer." I say in a sad voice. I cannot believe that I have the urge to eat one of the people that have always been the nicest to me from my home town. He never thought of me as "crazy Sookie" when everyone else did.

"No little one, you are strong enough for this. Of this I have no doubt." Godric says in a soothing voice as he strokes my hair out of my face. Just then Eric is beside us handing me another one of those vile True Bloods. I quickly drink it down and ask for another one. Everyone waits while I finish off three more. I feel full enough that I won't drain my friend but to be safe I sit as far away from him as I can and in between both Godric and Eric. They would never let me hurt someone, of this I am sure.

"Oh Sookie, what has happened to you." Jessica asks with nothing but concern in her voice. I quickly explain about what happened to me at the Fellowship, and where my memory starts to fail on the events, Godric continues up until my raising. I can see it all play out in his head as he is telling me. He has left out the part about hearing my thoughts before he came to help me. I picked the story back up of when we arrived at Godric's nest. I could see and hear the shock in Jessica and Hoyt when they found out about Bill and all he did to deceive me. She seems not in the least to regret the final death of her maker. "What is going to happen to me now? Bill got just what he deserved for how he deceived Sookie." She says in a steady voice looking at each of us in turn.

"Sookie has asked if she can take you in, however with her being a newborn herself that does not seem acceptable. However I have decided to take you under my wing Jessica and become your adopted maker. You will need to move to Shreveport to live with me until your training is complete." Eric states in a calm, authoritative voice.

I feel the disappointment coming from Jessica and Hoyt. Before I can say anything at all Eric continues. "I will however still allow you to spend time with your human. But you must understand that at your young age as a vampire that it is dangerous for you to spend time with him alone all the time like you have been. This will only be temporary if you learn quickly, as I suspect you will." He finishes and her eyes light up at this statement.

I sit quietly, absently tracing small circles on Godric's thigh as they make arrangements for Jessica to come home with Eric. I am completely lost in thought until I feel a wave of lust from Godric, which made me realize what I had been doing and that I had traveled farther up his thigh. I quickly remove my hand from him as a low growl fills the silence. Jessica and Hoyt take that as their sign to leave. Once they leave the room I quickly get up and move to sit across from them while I hear a low laugh at my movement.

"We will discuss all of this more at a later date, now you need to learn how to feed. I will have a donor sent up. Would you prefer a male or female?" Godric asks with a glint in his eye that I cannot place.

I think that over for what seems like forever, but is only seconds. I have seen firsthand the reactions that a vampire has when they feed. I have no intentions of having sex with anyone, let alone my meal. Once I make my decision I tell them and Godric calls down to order the donor.

We don't have long to wait before there is a knock at the door. Eric moves silently to answer it, I can tell from his smugness that he is looking forward to watching this. He moves aside to let her walk into the room. I must say that she is not much to look at, at least she didn't do anything for my libido, I hope anyway. She looks at each of us trying to figure out who had ordered her; I sense nothing but excitement from her. I listen to her thoughts for a moment. _Oh they are so beautiful. I hope they all bite me, how did I get so lucky to have not one but three beautiful vampires want me. I am so glad I changed shifts with Heather, she will be beside herself when she finds out about this. _Her thoughts turn sexual and I quickly pull away from her mind. I nod to Godric and he takes her by the hand and leads her to the couch.

Godric motions for me to sit on the other side of her and I take my place. "You will need to make this as comfortable for her as possible. Just picture something pleasant in your mind and let your instincts take over. You will need to prepare her vein by kissing and licking along its path this will cause her to become aroused so that she feels nothing but pleasure."

He gives me a knowing look, like he can see what I am picturing in my mind who this woman is. Hell I guess he can see, after all my mind seems to be an open book to him. This will take some getting used to since I am use to seeing everything around me in everyone's thoughts but not the other way around.

I lean into her and can instantly smell her excitement. I begin to prepare her vein just like Godric instructed me to do while picturing someone else in her place. I can't decide in my mind whether that person is Eric or Godric. I keep flashing between the two of them. Once she is prepared for my bite I feel my fangs snap into place. I drag my fangs across her neck causing her to shiver and moan from pleasure. I guess I am doing this right. I slowly sink my fangs into her flesh and am instantly assaulted with the best flavor I have ever tasted on my tongue. I can't help the moan that escapes my throat from her taste.

I continue to pull her life into me as I hear Godric in my head. _You need to pay attention to her pulse as you drink. See how it is beginning to slow, now you need to stop. You will take too much if you continue and will drain her. _

That snaps me partially out of my bloodlust. I pull my fangs from her flesh and continue to lick the tiny puncture wounds until they heal. The whole time I have been feeding I have kept my eyes locked on Godric's. My bloodlust rages inside me now, I feel full but unsatisfied. I climb across the girl quickly and straddle Godric's lap. Quicker than the girl can blink I take his lips in a forceful passionate kiss while grinding my hips into him.

My hands roam his body as I plunder his mouth with my tongue. I feel his erection through my jeans, and I grind into him harder. Just as I begin to tear his shirt from him I hear the sound of the door closing and no longer hear the girl's heartbeat. Godric rises off the couch bringing me with him; I keep my legs locked around him as he carries me to what I assume is the bedroom of the suite. Once we make it inside I am braced against the wall with Godric's hands roaming my body. I break the kiss even though I no longer have the need to catch my breath. I pant as I lean down and run my tongue along his tattoos. God his skin tastes delicious. He pulls back slightly trapping my hands above my head, looking into my eyes he says, "I will not take advantage of you, are you sure this is what you want?" His voice is ragged and husky as he stares into my eyes.

My body acts of its own accord and grinds into his straining erection. It is hard to think clearly through the fog of my desire, need and want. I try to mentally shake the fog away so that I can think rationally. Do I really want this? Can I do this with him? I have only known him for about 24 hours and really know nothing about him. I have never been one to just jump into something like this before. Hell my first time with a man was with someone I thought I loved and loved me only find out he was using me. I have no experience to base any of this on. All I know is it feels so right when he is touching me, kissing me. My desire builds to a raging hurricane just waiting off shore to unleash itself on something. It is getting harder and harder to think with my desire building.

I know a lady does not act like this, but then again, look at what acting like a lady got me before, a man who pretended to love me, was just using me, going to hand me over to someone else like a dog on a leash.

Even my anger can't temper my desire and need to be completely with Godric in a very intimate way. "I want this, I need this. Please Godric." I say as I grind myself into him. I can't help noting the raggedness of my own voice filled with need and desire.

I only have a moment to think before he captures my lips in the most passionate kiss of my life, well undead life. His hands are in a frenzy all over me. It feels like he is everywhere at once. My clothes lay in shreds around us as I feel him pull us away from the wall. To my shock I feel a wall of hard flesh at my back along with another set of hands, lips and tongue roaming all over my body. They move in unison to the bed and place me between them as they acquaint themselves with my body while I do the same. Thinking is over rated, I just follow my instincts. I reach down and am surprised that they have already divested themselves of their pants. I encircle both their shafts with my hands. I begin stroking them, pulling moans of pleasure and growls of satisfaction from both my vampires.

They each take a breast into their mouths, and I moan and tighten my grip on them causing them to rumble deep in their chests. Eric continues his ministrations on my breast as Godric makes his way lower. He is so low that he was beyond my reach, then I feel him kiss the inside of my thigh and I shiver with pleasure. He nuzzles my folds and I growl in response, that is going to take some getting used to, me growling.

He slowly licks from my entrance to my nub moaning at my flavor. My hips buck up to him of their own accord. He begins to slowly lick my nub as he brings one finger to my entrance. I shiver in delight as he plunges inside. Eric moves up to capture my lips as I moan in his mouth. Godric places another finger inside me and I pace my strokes on Eric to match what Godric is doing to me.

I feel my orgasm building inside me, everything they are doing to me feels better than anytime I had been intimate with Bill. I don't know if it is because they have better knowledge on how to please someone or because my senses are hyper aware due to my new vampire state. All I know is within seconds I fall over the cliff into bliss as Godric laps up my juices. He brings his hand up to Eric and he licks all of my fluids off of Godric's fingers.

Seeing that just sends my desire into overdrive. Godric crawls up my body kissing his way to my lips and takes them in such a passionate kiss that we cut our tongues on each other's fangs. Oh lord the taste of him is enough to drive me over the edge again. I have never tasted anything like him in all my years. His blood tastes so sweet with a bit of spice to it.

Without warning he plunges into me to the hilt. Being vampire I adjust quicker than I thought I would to accommodate his size. He is so large, actually they both are. I have to be the luckiest girl in the world, vampire or not. He starts slow but quickly increase to a speed that is even impressive for a vampire. All I know is it feels so good, I scream out, "Oh God, yes. Harder, faster Godric." I am quickly climbing up to the cliff again; I know if I had still been human I would not have survived this night. Just as I crash over the edge into bliss I sink my fangs into his neck drawing deeply. He thrusts once, twice more before he follows me into bliss, sinking his fangs into my neck to draw deeply in return.

Removing our fangs from the other we lay still for a few moments riding the end of our bliss. He slides off of me only for me to be covered by the comfortable weight of Eric. He stares into my eyes as he slides slowly into me so that I can adjust to his size. I would have never thought anyone could be larger than Godric, but Eric is. He stretched me and it feels so good. I moan out his name as he begins to thrust inside me. After a couple minutes of his continuing thrusts, I crest the edge of the cliff to tumble down the other side into bliss. When I have my mind back I notice that Godric has moved behind Eric. Eric is fully sheathed inside my core when he stills. I see Godric bite into his wrist and let the blood run down between Eric's cheeks then rub some onto his hard shaft. Eric shivers in delight at the sensation.

I can see in Godric's mind how beautiful he thinks we both are, and how happy it makes him that we are his. Godric plunges into Eric and it seems like he is fucking me through Eric. There are so many moans and growls along with names being shouted that I can no longer tell whose voice belongs to who. It does not take long before we three are cumming together, sinking my fangs in Eric as he sinks his in me and Godric sinks his in Eric's opposite shoulder. We ride out our bliss remaining joined together, none of us seem to want to separate from the others. I feel so complete, I feel home finally where I belong.

I can feel my eyes starting to get heavy so we must have spent the remainder of the night fulfilling each other's needs. Godric slips off of Eric and lays to my left, while Eric slips off of me and lays to my right. We entangle our limbs together just as my eyes are sliding shut I hear Eric say, "This is just the beginning."

I hear or feel no more because the sun has risen and pulled me into my death sleep.


End file.
